


Hotel California

by MicroKitty1313



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bromance, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Hook-Up, Intoxication, M/M, SouRinFest, This didn't end up how I thought it would be, i guess, lusting, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicroKitty1313/pseuds/MicroKitty1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke go on vacation. Well, it's more work than anything else, at least for Rin. Things happen, secrets are spilled, but alcohol can cause memory loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and posted quickly because my internet is down and I'm linking off my phone. ~_~

Rin glares at the sleeping form on the bed across from him. Sousuke has been snoring, rather loudly, ALL NIGHT. This is rare, usually only a soft rattle coming from the larger man occasionally, but last night Rin was _sure_ Sousuke was **trying** to torture him. 

It was a LONG flight, sure, but this god-awful noise was extremely uncalled for. Rin directs his death glare elsewhere when Sousuke slides his hand into his boxers and rubs himself, causing at least two full inches of dick to rest beneath the waistband.

Yes, Rin had gotten _some_ sleep last night, but he was woken every few hours to the chainsaw slumbering in the bed next to his. Rin blinks in annoyance when the loud pop music blares through the speakers of his phone and Sousuke’s snoring becomes even louder in response. They were suppose to get up and start their day, exploring America - well.. California - and go to the beach, find a nice restaurant to eat at and then hit up a few bars. Ya know, when in Rome.

Right now, Rin wanted nothing more than to smother his best friend with a pillow and gain back his missed sleep.

It was impossible. Something about seeing the luminescent light of the morning sun cascading through the small gap in the curtains of their hotel room made Rin’s body alert and ready to move, even if his mind was foggy and bleak. 

He groaned and rolled to his side, snatching the spare pillow from behind him and hurling it at Sousuke, mouth twitching up into a momentary smirk when said object made contact with it’s targets face. 

The snoring stopped, and dark teal eyes, flickering with threats of homicide, half open to stare at Rin.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Rin YELLS.

Sousuke stretches his body over the soft cushioning of his western bed, “I hate you”.

“I don’t want to hear that shit. You kept me awake all damn night” Rin snaps, tilting himself to lay on his back and raise his arms over his head.

“How?”

Rin mock-snores, and it hurts his throat a little.

“I was tired. This was **your** idea..” Sousuke grumbles.

“Well next time, remind me that taking my best friend on an all-expenses paid trip across the world is a fucking terrible decision. Never again” Rin closes his eyes, smirking to himself because he’s pretty sure Sousuke can’t see his mouth from this angle.

“Stop whining. You practically begged me to come” Sousuke pushes himself up, swinging his legs over to sit on the edge of his bed. “Besides, you know you miss getting to wake up to _this_ every morning” Sousuke grins, moving his hand slowly down his abdomen to display his physique.

“Oh, whatever. THAT doesn’t even come close to the body I’m rockin’” Rin rolls his eyes.

Sousuke snickers, standing and walking to the foot of his bed to his suitcase. He picks out a pair of fresh boxers but snatches his hand back when Rin practically screams at him.

“DON’T YOU DARE!” The redhead sits up in his bed, “You always dress like a toddler who was allowed to pick out his own clothes for the first time. I bought you some things on my way to pick you up so _I_ will decide what you’re wearing today.”

Sousuke huffs, “I’m not a dress-up doll”

“Maybe not, but for today, I’m pretending you are. Call it payback for the horrible chainsaw massacre I had to endure through the night”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After they both showered and changed, they made their way to the lobby of, what Sousuke thinks, is the fanciest fucking hotel Rin could have possibly picked.

“You want to eat breakfast here or..?” Rin gestures to the dining hall, filled with small, round tables with pristine, white tablecloths and empty wine glasses turned upside down. 

“Only if you’re payin’, babe” Sousuke smirks.

Rin rolls his crimson eyes, AGAIN, and stalks through the doorway of the massive room. They are greeted by a snooty hostess who seats them at a table in the far back, no doubt to keep them out of view; considering the difference between how they’re dressed and everyone else here.

Sousuke tugs at the collar of his black cashmere, form fitting shirt as he takes his seat. He pushes his sleeves up to his elbows and looks down to make sure his dark-wash, also form-fitting jeans, hadn’t miraculously gotten a stain from the room to the table.

“Rin, this is really too much”

Rin flicks his wrist, waving Sousuke’s words off, “The only thing I’ve actually paid for was your clothes and plane ticket. I’m here on business, remember? The rest of this guady crap is being handled by one of my sponsors”

Before Sousuke can make a remark about Rin being so ungrateful for what he has, a waitress walks up to the table, an unpleasant look on her face.

She sucks on her tongue for a moment then raises her eyebrows at Rin, “Will this be cash or” she snorts, moving her eyes to Sousuke, “credit?”

Rin’s lips part and curl into a sly, condescending grin. He leans forward, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin between his thumb and middle finger, allowing his index to extend onto his cheek, “I guess cash, sweetheart. My sponsor will be paying for this endeavour. Rin Matsuoka, recently won three gold medals at the last Olympic event?” he replies in English, tapping the fingers of his other hand against the table top.

Sousuke knows what he’s saying, though. He’s been studying. He fights the urge to laugh in the poor girls face, because it’s not funny but he knows why Rin is doing it. Since he’s become famous, he actively rebels against people or places that choose to make those that are less fortunate feel like garbage. 

“O-oh! I’m SO SORRY! I had no idea” the girl apologizes.

Rin lifts his eyebrows that Sousuke can decipher as ‘I bet you are, bitch. Now drop the attitude’.

“Is there anything special I can get for you, ‘Sir? Uh..” she looks at Sousuke again, “‘Sir’s?”

“Why, yes! I would like two menu’s, the _best_ sparkling water that is sold in this state and a waitress that doesn’t treat people poorly because she thinks they aren’t important” he flutters his long lashes.

“Yes! Of course!” the girl trips over her own feet as she backs away, “Again, I’m so sorry!”

As soon as the waitress has literally ran away, Sousuke leans forward a bit, “You like sparkling water?”

Rin laughs, leaning back in his chair and latching his fingers behind his head, “No. I actually hate it”.

“I’m amazed they don’t have pictures of you posted up all over the world that says ‘If you see this guy, DO NOT be an ass to him’”

Rin snorts then greets their new waiter with a polite smile and subtle bow of his head while taking the menu’s from him.

“Your sparkling water will be here very shortly, ‘sir. I apologize, but we had to send someone out to get the very best. In the meantime, is there any other beverage I can get for you two gentlemen?” 

Rin tips his head toward Sousuke, “Sou, what do you want?”

“Uh… I guess.. Cola?” 

“Yes, ‘Sir! And for you?” the waiter shifts to face Rin.

“Hmm. My tastes are just as refined as my associate so.. I think I will have Pocari Sweat” Rin smiles.

The waiters brows knit together in obvious worry, “Yes. I don’t know if we have that but if we do not I will return with a list of other drinks that are equal to the one you have ordered, is that alright?”

“Perfectly fine” Rin purrs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Once breakfast was over, and Rin had sufficiently made the entire hotel staff panic, then made the management promise they wouldn’t fire the first girl that approached their table, they made their way out into the scorching California sun.

Rin waved down a taxi and the pair of friends entered. “I guess.. Take us to the shopping district?”

Sousuke admires how smooth Rin’s English has become over the last four years. You can barely pick up his accent - rather, native Japanese speakers would barely be able to pick it up. It still tugs at his heart to look at his friend, now twenty-two years old and famous. 

Rin had come back to visit him in Tokyo a few times, but **this** was new. This was the first day of the next TWO WEEKS they would be spending together, three days in California, five days in Florida, four in New York and two and a half back in California. A friend tagging along probably wasn’t proper business etiquette, but none of Rin’s sponsors were paying for Sousuke. Rin was covering all of that.

They exit the vehicle at their stop, Rin tipping the cab driver very well, and the redhead leads the other into the first store.

“Can I help you?” one of the stores employees greet them.

“Yeah. I need clothes that would be sexy on _this_ ” Rin slides his hands down, from Sousuke’s shoulder to his waist.

“I’m not sure we have anything that could do him justice” the woman giggles, but turns and ushers the two into a private section in the back of the store. Other women immediately crowd Sousuke, taking measurements and taking liberties he didn’t much appreciate. At least the woman measuring his inseam had the common courtesy to clear her throat and flick her eyes to his crotch so he would know to cup his package and move it to the side.

“You are wasting too much money on me” Sousuke gripes.

Rin scoffs, “I’m doing the world a favor. No one wants to see you walking around in those faded slacks and ratty old green t-shirt”

“How long have you two been together?” the first woman they met asks.

“Mmm, we’re just childhood friends” Rin replies, rubbing the loose bits from a roll of fabric through his fingers.

“I wish I had a _friend_ that would do something like this for ME!” a younger girl that’s measuring Sousuke’s waist mumbles.

Rin laughs, his sharp teeth coming out on full display, “Just find someone who thinks you’re fashionably challenged”

Sousuke grunts, casting his eyes to the side to find his reflection in a floor to ceiling mirror. This isn’t him, standing here, getting measured for clothes that he’ll probably only wear once a year - if that. And this is so wrong. If Rin knew how he REALLY felt, Sousuke wouldn’t even be here. 

If Rin knew how many times Sousuke had came into his own hand, the picture of Rin’s beautiful face lingering in his mind. The times Sousuke had woken up, fondling himself, after an erotic dream of the redhead. Or, how many times Sousuke’s fingers had entered himself, the sweet sin of Rin’s name on the tip of his tongue. If Rin knew, Sousuke definitely wouldn’t be here with him right now.

That simple, complicated truth, made Sousuke feel horrible.

“Don’t make his pants too tight. I want a bit of sag around his ass and legs” Rin’s voice rings through Sousuke’s mind, snapping him out of his own world. “Not much, though. I want the women to still be able to make out his form”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After several more shops, that Sousuke hated but wasn’t _really_ going to complain about since Rin was the one who wanted to do this, they stopped by McDonalds for lunch. Rin planned on getting a salad, no, lettuce and nothing else, but Sousuke talked him into spoiling himself for once and they both settled down with big macs, fries and cokes. 

A little bit into their meal, two young children ran up to their table. They were probably between either to eleven years old and their eyes sparkled with admiration for the burgundy haired man.

“Can we have your autograph, mister?!”

“Our daddy used to swim in high school but his shoulder got hurt! We watch the swimming part of the Olympics all the time!” the girl squeals after her brother.

“I would be honored” Rin smiles, taking napkins from their tiny hands. “What’s your names?”

The children laugh loudly, bouncing on the balls of their feet while Rin writes out a message on both separate napkins.

“Please, don’t mind them! This man is very busy, you don’t need to bother him!” the kid's mother aims the second part of her sentence at her children.

“I don’t mind at all!” Rin chuckles, “And I’m very sorry to hear about their dad. I have a friend that had to give up swimming because of his shoulder. I know how much heartache it can cause for the victim of the injury and the people who love them”. He hands the napkins back to the children, ruffling the girl's hair and then the boys.

The family thanks him and quickly exists the fast-food restaurant. Rin sighs dreamily, hopefully, staring out the window after the children. “I hope they follow their dad’s dream”.

“You _love_ me?” Sousuke grins, lightly kicking Rin’s shin under the table.

Rin sits up straighter, his expression going blank, “Well, yeah. Everyone who get’s to know you LOVES you, Sou”.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“DAMN! THIS SAND IS HOT!” Sousuke yelps, in a very Sousuke-like way.

They had to go back to their hotel room to change into their swimming trunks, but the beach was right across the road from where they were staying. Rin’s sponsors must be paying a fortune.

“You’ll be glad I forced you to let me rub you down with sunscreen before we left the hotel. We’ll need to do it again in two or three hours. You’ll have to do me, too”

“I’ll do you” Sousuke mumbles, eyes widening behind his aviators when he realized he’d said that out-loud.

Rin quirks a questioning brow at the other, but doesn’t respond. Instead, he marches to a vacant umbrella, close to the shoreline, and drips his cooler and towel. “We’re lucky. Every time I’ve been here, they are always taken”.

“Mmm” Sousuke acknowledges Rin’s words, still trying to reign himself in from that loose comment he made. He spreads his towel over the beach chair under the shade, trying to figure out if he should leave his flip-flops where they are and torture his feet by high-stepping the few feet across the sand to the surf, or wear them to the water and try to throw them back to their umbrella.

“Just run” Rin smirks, knowingly, at his best friend while he removes his own flip-flops.

Sousuke nods and does the same, then speeds past Rin into the ocean because god damn that sand is hot.

Sousuke exhales slowly through his nose, letting the cool wash of the waves sooth his blistering feet. He’s suddenly almost knocked forward into the water when Rin bodily crashes into him, wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s neck.

“Awe, is the poor baby’s feet hurt? Want me to kiss them all better?” the redhead says, in baby-talk.

Sousuke’s arms wrap around Rin’s waist through their own will, pulling Rin closer, “Are you trying to seduce me?” he whispers in Rin’s ear. He’s mostly joking, considering the circumstances, but a part of him definitely ISN’T.

For a split second, a fraction of a moment, Sousuke is **sure** Rin caves into his touch. But just as quickly as it came, Rin pulls away, licking his lips and baring his teeth. “That’s not funny”.

Sousuke laughs, reaching down to scoop up a palm-full of salt water and throw it in Rin’s face, “Awe, are the poor baby’s feeling hurt? Is he gonna cry?”

\- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - 

They are both exhausted when they make it to the club. Sousuke was wearing the same outfit he was earlier, that Rin had dressed him in, and Rin was wearing a white muscle shirt, under a sheer grey short sleeved shirt with acid washed - slightly stretched - skinny jeany, adorned with tattered holes on both knees. 

They both wore black, slip on loafers. Rin at least thought about their foot comfort.

They’d ordered drinks and found a both. Rin actually chugged his first two rum and coke’s and by the time the third was sitting on the table, he was up dancing and holy shit did his ass look great in those jeans.

Sousuke shook his head, clearing his mind. He’d finally began to understand exactly how difficult these two weeks were about to be. For him, at least. Rin had never realized exactly how sexual he came across, even back in high school. Damn, Sousuke was pathetic. He’d been lusting after the same person for the better part of a decade and was always too much of a coward to make a move. On top of that, he was fairly certain that Rin was one hundred percent straight. 

That is, until Sousuke noticed Rin taking shooters off of the tray a girl was bringing around, and watched him let a guy grind on him from behind.

Sousuke almost flips the table when he stands up, marching over to where his best friend is obviously dancing. He grabs Rin’s wrist, tugging the other close to him, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Having fun!” Rin yells over the music.

“I think you need to sit down for a second” Sousuke says, pulling Rin along with him, back to the booth. He isn’t fast enough to stop Rin from taking two more shooters and slamming them back. He pushes Rin into the booth, taking a seat on the opposite side and rubbing his temples with his fingers.

By the time Sousuke looks back up, Rin has already finished the drink he’d left abandoned only ten minutes prior. “RIN! Slow down! This is too much, too fast.”

Rin flicks the tip of his tongue out, licking at the corner of his mouth with an unamused look in his eyes, “Sou, I don’t get to have fun that often. So.. carpe diem and all that shit”.

“Very poetic” Sousuke snorts.

Rin hums, it’s just barely loud enough for Sousuke to pick up on. “Play a drinking game with me”.

Sousuke arches a thick, dark brow “If it’ll keep you out of trouble, fine.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Four hours later, their tumbling into their hotel room, laughing, loudly snickering at each other. Sousuke pushes the door closed with his foot and the next thing he knows, they’re tearing off their shirts, licking at each others opened mouths.

Rin is tugging at Sousuke’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them and tilting his head just right, matching their mouths together to allow their tongues to slip around one-another.

While he’s pulling Rin’s pants and boxers down, he tries to remember exactly how they’d ended up where they are now. He knows after their drinking game, Rin said something along the lines of “Kiss my ass”.

Sousuke had responded with, “You wish I would”.

Rin said, “Damn right I do”.

Sousuke said, “Only if you bend over for me”

And now they are here, Rin completely naked and pressed against the wall just inside their hotel room with his legs wraped around Sousuke’s bare hips and his arms draped over Sousuke’s shoulders and they are trying to taste each others souls through their mouths.

Sousuke managed to slip a packet of lube from his wallet before it and his pants fell to the floor. He hold it up, breaking their kiss and panting “You or me?”

“I don’t even think I can stand up right now. Go for it.”

He slides an arm around Rin’s waist to support his weight and moves his other hand to his mouth to try to tear open the lube with his teeth. The alcohol coursing through him makes getting the small package opened much harder than it should be. The alcohol. _The alcohol_. Of course, none of this would be happening if it weren’t for the fact that they were both beyond hammered. 

The thought slips from him in ripples when Rin moans into his mouth and runs his tongue along his blunt teeth. He’s waited so long to taste Rin. To feel him like this. Sousuke sways his head to the other side, his mouth working against Rin’s. He’d forgotten the lube until Rin plucks it from his fingers and pulls his lips away. He smirles, seductively, placing the corner of the wrapper between his jagged teeth and tearing it partially open. He pours some of the contents onto Sousuke’s waiting digits before whispering, “I’ve wanted this for so long”.

Sousuke slides his middle finger into Rin, not stopping until his knuckle is flush against the divot of Rin’s ass. “Me, too. Forever” Sousuke murmurs into Rin’s mouth.

“I wanted you since before I confessed you are ‘My Sunshine’” Rin says, craning his head to the side and nipping at Sousuke’s earlobe.

A shiver runs down Sousuke’s spine, he easily slips a second finger in, alongside the first, “I knew I wanted you before you told me you were going to Iwatobi” he breathes into silky, maroon locks. He stumbles back a few steps when Rin’s back violently arches in reaction to him brushing the pads of his fingers against the others prostate. He quickly regains his balance, and moves forward to press Rin’s back against the wall again.

“I’ve came screaming your name” Rin gasps.

Sousuke pushes a third finger inside of his best friend, the fit becoming noticably tighter now, so he takes it slow, “Why did you never tell me?” his voice comes out in a husky rumble.

Rin has been growing out his fingernails while he’s had time off, Sousuke muses, feeling the hard, sharp points tear through the skin on his upper back. 

“I thought.. You..” Rin whimpers, “I thought you would hate me”. He moans again, licking Sousuke’s neck, “I should be ready”.

Sousuke wants to laugh, he does, but given his current situation, he isn’t capable of producing such a sound. He dips a forth finger in, curling and flexing his digits like a rolling wave. Rin’s legs tighten around him and the redhead’s chest juts forward. “..A.. Little longer. You still aren’t open enough”.

Rin cried, in pleasure, against the sweaty skin of Sousuke’s neck before biting down, sinking his tagged teeth into the others tender flesh. Sousuke groaned in response, sending his fingers into Rin is a harder, rougher pace.

“Fuck me. Please, fuck me, Sousuke”

Sousuke gently removed his fingers, adjusting the arm around the redhead’s waist to lift him slightly. He aligned his throbbing length to Rins hole, his glans sliding against the puckered ring of muscle before slipping in. Then, he couldn’t stop himself. He lowered Rin down until the curves of his beautiful ass were pressed against Sousuke’s upper thighs and pelvis. “I’ve dreamt about you saying those words”.

Rin arches his back again, but Sousuke has enough weight on him to keep them steady. He lolls his head back, purposely hitting it against the wall and then brings it back forward. “I’ve fucked myself, listening to you jack off”

Sousuke moves his hips back, making sure to feel every inch of Rin’s insides, “I love you”.

“I love you, too” Rin breathes out, choking when Sousuke suddenly thrusts back inside, “Sousuke~” he whines.

Sousuke moves his free arm up, sliding it behind Rin’s neck so that if he cranes his neck back again, Sousuke’s forearm will help prevent him from meeting the wall too hard. “Say it.. Again” Sousuke gasps. He rotates his hips again, fucking up into Rin in a rough but sensual pace.

Rins mouth is open, head tilted back and he’s moaning again and again. He eventually manages to mewl out “I love you, Sousuke!”.

Two hours later and they’re both lying on Sousuke’s bed, where they’ve been for a while, both well spent. Sousuke watches the slow trickle of cum and lube leave Rin, to verify their previous activities, before covering him with the blanket. Sousuke wraps himself around his best friend - his lover- and dozes off, blissfully, happily.

At some point during the night, Rin wakes up and zig-zags his way to the bathroom. When returning to the main part of their hotel room he knits his eyebrows up in confusion, then stumbles to his own bed, flopping down onto it and passing out within a few seconds.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - 

The hotels telephone’s annoying ringing is what wakes Sousuke. He blindly slams his hand down on the nightstand for the receiver, finally locating it and lifting it to his ear. “Hello?” he mumbles against his pillow.

“I’m sorry, I’m trying to reach Rin Matsuoka”.

Sousuke startles awake, his entire life flooding back into his brain and his heart begins to race because he isn’t suppose to be here. “One second” Sousuke slurs in English, he’s not entirely sure the person on the other end understood him because of his thick accent.

“Rin!” Sousuke yell whispers. “RIN!” he tries again, sliding himself to nudge the other with his foot. “Someone is on the phone!”

Rin moans, completely differently from how he did last night, and pulls his pillow over his head, “I’m not here”.

“RIN! Wake the fuck up!” Sousuke whispers harshly.

Without moving his current position, on his stomach, head under his pillow, Rin reaches out to take the receiver and brings it under his cushiony barrier, “Yeah?”... “Uh huh..”. “Does it have to be at NINE?!”. He groans, “Okay. My friend is coming with me, make reservations” and then he lets the receiver fall to the floor beside his bed.

“It’s already eight. You should take a shower and try to wake up” Sousuke says in his comforting, baritone voice.

“UUUGGGHHHH!!!” Rin lifts his head from under his pillow, only to rest it on top and fold his arms underneath, groggily staring at Sousuke. “What happened last night?”

“You…” Sousuke swallows, running through every single thing that’s happened in the last ten hours, “You don’t remember anything?”

“We went to a club. That’s it” Rin croaks.

Sousuke licks his lips nervously, “No… confessions?”

Rin’s eyes widen slightly in alarm, but he quickly composes himself, “What would I have to confess about?”

Sousuke clenches his jaw. He feels sick. This is going to be a _long_ thirteen days.


End file.
